The cellulose type aerogel fibers hitherto described in DE 102006049179 A1, for example, are purely organic-based.
EP 1 144 323 B1, for example, discloses producing silica fibers by spinning, but aerogel fibers are not obtainable in the manner described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,188 describes a wet-spinning process for silica fibers, but said process can also not lead to aerogel fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,667 discloses essential starting materials and method steps for producing a shaped aerogel article, but again no way to produce aerogel fibers is derivable therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,647,557 finally discloses a method which gives rise to a silica aerogel incorporated in a fiber web. Again there is no production of fibers consisting of aerogel.